The Love Paradigm
by CheerfulParadigm
Summary: Sheldon has never understood the social paradigm of love. The woman who lives across the hall, however, could change all that... Rated M just to be safe xD (Sorry, guys. I'm probably never going to continue this. I've just lost motivation. I changed the rating to "K".)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep... I have fallen down the rabbit hole into the wonderful world of shipping. :3 I've also become somewhat obsessed with The Big Bang Theory in the past, like, 3 months. xD I read some Shenny fanfictions, and have fallen in love with the idea of them as a couple. 3 So, anyways, one day I said 'Fuck it, I'll write a Shenny fic of my own'... And this pile of shit happened. xD This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so forgive me... ^^" I tried to make it as accurate to the show as I could :3 Enjoy~**

**Forgive me if there's some grammatical errors in there. ^^"  
><strong>

**Contains shipping, so if you don't like it- simple- don't read it. :3**  
><strong>Rated M because I have NO clue where this is headed. It probably won't get that graphic, though.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or any of it's characters. All rights go to Chuck Lorre.**  
><strong>The writing is mine, though. :3<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"For the last time, Sheldon, I don't think they tampered with your food!" Leonard half-lied as they walked up the stairs to the fourth floor of their apartment building with their usual order of Chinese takeout. At the restaurant Sheldon had once again tried and failed to complain to the employees that their tangerine chicken was not tangerine chicken at all in Mandarin. Leonard could only imagine what he had unknowingly insulted them with this time.

"Never the less, just to be safe, I'm going to disinfect my food." Sheldon said seriously.

Leonard raised a questioning eyebrow at his roommate. "And just how are you going to do that?" he asked.

"It's a fairly simple process-"

"Never mind!" Leonard cut him off, not wanting to hear one of Sheldon's overly-explanatory explanations.

Sheldon's face twitched, showing his discomfort. He wanted to finish his explanation, but held back.

Leonard pulled out his keys as they reached their shared apartment. Handing Sheldon the food, he glanced over in the direction of Penny's apartment (somewhat out of habit), and saw, to his displeasure, a large man kissing Penny on the neck while Penny was pressed up against her door with her arms around his abdomen. Leonard frowned slightly.

Penny seemed to sense their presence and opened her eyes. Seeing her ex and his roommate standing there, she pulled away from her date and awkwardly smiled at him. "Umm...Hi...Leonard, Sheldon, you remember Kurt?"

Leonard now recognized the gruff man as he turned to face them, glaring slightly. He and Sheldon nodded and took a slight step backwards. Kurt looked pissed at them for interrupting their night, and Leonard would've bet his entire collection of comic books that Kurt would've done more than take their pants had Penny not been standing there.

"Oh yeah," Kurt said, "you're that little elf guy."

"A-actually, I was a hobbit," Leonard corrected, trying and failing not to let his voice shake. He saw Kurt's glare deepen, if possible.

Penny jumped into the awkward conversation. "So, what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Oh, you know, just our usual Chinese takeout and a Star Wars marathon." Normally, he would've invited Penny to join them, but that request was rendered silent under Kurt's shadow.

"Star Wars?" Kurt questioned gruffly. "Isn't that that movie where they fight in space with LifeSavers?"

"'The movie where they fight in space with _LifeSavers_'?" Sheldon quoted his words with shock. "Dear Lord-"

Leonard cut him off with a glare. He didn't want to be featured in tomorrow's obituary.

Penny blinked and turned to Kurt. "I had a great time...I'll call you tomorrow." she mumbled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Kurt hesitated a moment, then turned to go, glaring at Leonard and Sheldon as he passed.

Penny gave them an awkward smile and retreated to her apartment. Leonard looked longingly at where she had stood and sighed inwardly.

Sheldon's voice broke his thoughts. "Our food is getting cold," he said impatiently, only somewhat aware of what had just transpired.

Leonard rolled his eyes and unlocked their apartment door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually hate this chapter. I don't like the way I wrote it. Plus, it's too short. -A-" I like the second chapter a lot better. :3**

**Please review~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I like this chapter a whole lot better than I do the first one. ^.^ I hope you guys like it!~ **

**:3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT. It belongs to Chuck Lorre. The only thing that's mine is this fanfiction.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

*Knock, knock, knock*  
>"Penny."<br>*Knock, knock, knock*  
>"Penny."<br>*Knock, knock, knock*  
>"Penny."<p>

Penny heard Sheldon's familiar, repetitive knock at her door. She sighed and held her head, as if her already terrible headache was strengthened just by his presence, which it probably was. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night... After her awkward encounter in the hall, she had sat on her couch with her usual de-stresser, alcohol and wallowed in self-pity. She sighed, debating whether or not to let him in. Sighing, she put on her robe and opened the door. "What, Sheldon?" she said shortly.

"Although my knowledge of the social sciences is limited, I inferred from what happened yesterday that you were upset. The social convention, I believe, is to bring people hot beverages when they're upset." He gestured to the cup of steaming tea in his hand.

Penny half-smiled in spite of herself. It was actually kind of sweet that the malevolent mind of Sheldon Cooper had thought of her being upset and brought her tea, even if it was 'social convention'. "Thanks," she mumbled, taking the tea. There was a moment of silence, then Penny asked something she knew she was going to regret: "Um, Do you wanna come in?"

Sheldon cocked his head for a moment, then shrugged. "Oh, why not? I have better things I could be doing , but okay." he said, letting himself in.

Penny narrowed her eyes and sighed. She was right.

Sheldon sat perched on the green chair near the couch, the only place he had deemed worthy for his 'spot' in her apartment. His hands folded in his lap, he looked around the place, frowning at her uncleanliness and resisting the urge to clean. Then, suddenly, he cocked his head and asked "Penny, why were you with Kurt last night?"

Penny blinked. "...What?"

"Kurt. Why were you with him?" he restated, thinking she hadn't understood the simple question.

Penny still had no response.

Sheldon sighed and went on. "It was my understanding that you hated his 'lying, cheating guts'," he said, using her words, "and if that's the case, then logic dictates that you wouldn't see him again."

Penny blinked again. "Umm...Why are you asking?"

"It just doesn't make sense. ...Is this another cultural paradox I don't know about?"

Penny raised one eyebrow at Sheldon, who was looking at her expectantly. She bit her lip, not sure how to, or if she should answer. Finally, she sighed. It would help, she supposed, if she talked to someone, ...even Sheldon...

"Well... I had a horrible day at work," she started, sitting down and sipping more tea. "Then, I got home and Nick had broken up with me through e-mail!" Her voice was rising without her realizing it. She saw Sheldon cringe slightly. She gave him an apologetic look and softened her voice. "I called Kurt, wanting a pity date, I guess..." Her voice began rising an octave after every other word. "...and I know I shouldn't do that, but I did and..." She began to sob softly.

Sheldon fidgeted in his seat, his face twitching a few times. Then, he slowly got up and sat by her side. The answer she gave him was insufficient and still didn't state a logical reason for her being with Kurt. He wanted to question her more until he got a logical answer, but custom dictated that he comfort her.

"There, there," he said in his usual way, lightly patting him on the shoulder with the tips of his fingers.

Penny leaned over on his shoulder, sniffling. She saw his face twitch. He didn't like physical contact, and she knew, but she really didn't care right now. It was somewhat comforting to just lean against him, to know he was there.

"God, Sheldon, what's wrong with me?" she asked shakily.

"Well, you didn't finish Community College, and your cleanliness skills are seriously lacking, but I don't think there's anything wrong with you psychologically, per-say. I could easily find out with a few test, though...Perhaps I could ask Amy Farrah-Fowler if she has some equipment I can use..."

Penny sat up and rolled her eyes at Sheldon's ridiculous, literal answer. Why did she think he'd offer comfort? Maybe it was Leonard. Since they lived together, she figured they would at least have a few common mannerisms. Oh God, did she just use the word _mannerisms_? These geeks were really rubbing off on her...

Why couldn't she just go out with a nice guy? She thought about Leonard, but he was ready for a commitment she wasn't sure she was ready for. Raj and Howard were out of the question for obvious reasons. She sighed and looked at Sheldon, who had been silent this whole time, looking at his feet. His face was twitching slightly as she looked at his deep blue eyes. He was nice, Penny thought to herself, when he wasn't talking.

Sheldon looked up when he noticed her looking at him. He really was a good friend, sitting here and listening to her sob when she knew he would rather be working on equations or watching Dr. Who or something.

"Thank you, Sheldon," she said, "for listening to me and bringing me tea...You're a good friend." She hugged him lightly and saw his face twitch. She laughed inwardly.

Sheldon pushed her away gently, blinking and frowning slightly. "Penny, now, I know its social convention for one to give hugs when one is being comforted by another, but I am really opposed to physical contact and you should know that by now." He gave her a disappointed look.

Penny rolled her eyes.

Sheldon fidgeted in his seat for a moment before asking, "Can I go home now?"

Penny rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, Sheldon," she said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, good." Sheldon got up, straightened his Flash t-shirt, and walked out the door after bidding farewell to Penny.

Penny looked at her closed door where he had left and smirked, taking another sip of tea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now off to write chapter 3~**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
